Dream Drug
by nyanonomous
Summary: I'm Allen Walker, 21 years old and I work in a casino as a full time job. I had a history involving drugs and it decided to come back and haunt me. A man comes to me in an alley way and hands me a needle. Who knew the drug would make me have such vivid dreams that resemble reality? That the dreams were better than reality? What if everyone in there was real?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I DO NOT own D. Gray-Man. Everything goes to the amazing authoress Hoshino Katsura. Ya gotta love her.**

**Warning: Slight shounen-ai later. Much later. **

* * *

**Dream Drug**

**Summary**: I'm Allen Walker, 21 years old and I work in a casino as a full time job. I had a history involving drugs and it decided to come back and haunt me. A man comes to me in an alley way and hands me a needle. Who knew the drug would make me have such vivid dreams that resemble reality? That the dreams were better than reality? What if everyone in there was real?

**Allen's POV**

I dealt out yet another set of cards, covering my mouth to prevent a yawn that threatened to escape. Working for ten hours with only getting one half-hour break isn't good for you body and mind apparently. My name is Allen Walker. I'm just the usual abnormal twenty-one year old who works at a casino known as the Black Order. Unfortunately, I only have one friend here who goes by Lenalee. She's a sweet girl with long black hair which I swear has a tint of green to it in just the right setting of light. She usually dresses in anything she finds cute, which pretty much consists of something fluffy, pink, frilly, or childish. Sure it looks great on her, don't get me wrong, but her wardrobe usually earns her a lot of stares. Or maybe it's just me. It's not like I'm one to talk though, someone with completely white hair that isn't dyed, and is under sixty years old, would probably get quite a few stares.

At least she was able to change that on will. My hair is permanently white. Why? A couple of my friends from seventh grade decided that pouring bleach onto my head would be a good prank. Not the anime, the washing liquid. We were all drunk and they weren't able to read the label. Good bye beautiful brown hair, hello old man hair.

I blinked a few times in a vain attempt to clear my blurry vision, and dealt out three cards to fill up all but two of the five empty spots. I sat indifferently as I watched the only two players left play the last round of their game. The guy to the left looked wealthy enough to play in the casino for the whole year, and no matter what the outcome would be he'd still have enough money left to buy at least four BMW's. To my right though, was a man with a pair of sunglasses sitting snugly on the bridge of his nose. He gave off the look to be a newcomer, but with the way his hands moved, proved that he was anything but. He had skills alright.

Just as I was closing my eyes for a bit of shut eye, a string of curses jolted my eyelids open. Jerking into perfect posture before looking at the two men confusedly, I realize that the bearded man had won. He wore a triumphant smile while the rich man ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, cursing enough to make even a sailor blush. I smiled to myself and picked up their cards as they left.

"Allen!" A feminine voice sounded behind me and I turned to look, not the least bit startled as I simultaneously picked up what little cards were left.

"Hey Lenalee." I gave her a soft smile as I watched her run over to my currently empty table.

"I just wanted to tell you that your shift is done." She tucked the circular tray under one arm as the other hand rested on her hip.

"Thanks for letting me know." I replied and set the cards in a neat stack, ready for the next dealer. Lenalee worked as a waiter here as I worked the tables. We went to the same high school together and planned to stay with each other too. No, there's no romance here, we're just really close friends.

Lenalee left to gather more orders from the customers while I stood up and stretched my stiff back. I walked over to the men's changing room and opened my locker before starting to change. Though our uniforms are plain, the casino is not. It's so bright and lively that sometimes, I don't understand how I could keep coming here day after day. I'm not a black and white kind of guy, but I'm also not that cheerful and colourful.

I slipped off black vest and equally as dark gloves before unbuttoning my white dress shirt and slipping off my black slacks. Shoving them into my locker, I retrieved my jeans and sweater before closing it. It only took a second to redress and it was finally time to go home. Pausing from my inner monologue I sighed depressed, if what I go back to could really be called a "home". I had to live in the shabbier part of town since the casino is my only job. Sure I get paid pretty well, but since I have a fast metabolism and bottomless pit of a stomach most of my money on food. Damn them.

As I stepped outside, my eyes took in an accustomed sight. Bright searchlights danced in the night's sky and the streets were mostly empty. It wasn't abnormal, considering the fact that it was 11 pm; the only people who are out are usually drunks and a few stragglers coming home from a long day at work. Like me.

Most parents wouldn't let their children out this late. They're lucky their parents loved them enough to keep them. I was adopted when I was eight years old by a kind couple with three other kids. They decided on having another child, but thought: hey, let's be good people. They adopted one child from the local orphanage, and guess what? It was me. Sure they were nice and all, but I never truly felt as if I were really part of their family.

They would allow me to do whatever I desired, even if I got into trouble they'd just lightly scold me and make me promise I'd never do it again. I guess they just wanted to come off as nice and supporting. Fat lot that did. Because of the freedom I went to nightclubs, got drunk, did drugs…among other things to test how far I could go.

My adopted father had a brother that would visit every week. To me, he was more like a dad. We played together, he talked to me bluntly, and properly reprimanded me when I did something wrong. What I was surprised to find out about one day was that he had a significant other. I found out when my uncle came to my adopted father's house with another man. Saying I was surprised was an understatement. They'd even make out in front of me just to tease me! Eventually I got used to it though.

I shook my head at the strange memories and took a short cut through an alley way, looking around before hand to make sure there wasn't anyone lurking around to rape and/or kill me. Not seeing anything move, I deemed it safe enough to enter.

My eyelids drooped as I stumbled through the alley way, the first thing I was going to do once I got home was take a nice long nap. There wasn't much else to do anyways. I have a lot of free time, and what do I do in that free time you might ask? The answer was simple. Nothing. I hit a low once and tried drugs, but it wasn't really my style. Sure it felt great, but the guilt afterwards was hard to handle. If only they could make a drug that could both knock me out for eight hours straight and not make me feel guilty about using it. Now that would be great.

Blowing out a breath through my mouth I shrunk my neck into the warmth of my sweater, keeping my head down as I continued my trip home. Of course with my bad luck, just as I was nearing the end of the alley, I ran into something solid. Ouch. Oh god, I hope I wasn't so out of it that I ran into a wall. I looked up and didn't find the pattern of brick or the cement wall I expected, instead it was a coat. A white one with black buttons to be exact.

"Hello boy." The figure seemed to smile at me and I moved away.

"Sorry for running into you." I apologized and made to move around him. It was in cases like these where I think it's a good idea to just ignore the crazy man before you turn into one yourself. Trust me; I've seen it happen before. Just as I took a step to the right, he followed my actions and stood in front of me once again.

"I'm here to make you a deal." The alley was dark and the only other thing I could make out was his top hat. Huh, since when did people wear those again?

"Sorry. I'm not interested." I tried to walk past him again only to get the same result as before. Now I was getting annoyed.

"It's a drug. A new one to be exact." The man took a plastic bag from his pocket and held it out for me to see. It contained three needles that contained a translucent white liquid.

I raised an eyebrow before repeating myself, "I'm not interested."

"Don't be like that, Allen." I froze and stare at him.

"How do you know my name?" My eyes narrowed as I took a step back. I hardly talked to anyone anymore, I prefer to seclude myself in my room and damn the world for being what it is. Depressing, but sadly, true.

The man shrugged his shoulders, "I have my ways. All you need to know is that I know you've tried every drug in the book." I winced at his statement and frowned. It was true, but I didn't like admitting it. It's not exactly something you want to show off to everyone. "If you have, then why don't you try this one?"

"I don't have enough money." I tried but I guess he wasn't going to let me off that easily.

"Well that's alright." He smiled at me and placed the bag in my hand, talking over his shoulder as he walked away. "You can have that as a free trial. If you like it, come back here any day at the same time. I'll be waiting." He waved goodbye before disappearing into the darkness, not a single thing being left behind that marked his prior presence.

I looked down at the bag in my hand and heaved out a sigh. I promised myself I wouldn't take up drugs again…but then again…promises were made to be broken. A smile tugged at my lips as I remembered the last time I did drugs, the feeling of loosing myself to a world of unconsciousness and euphoria was great. Although there were some side effects to the drugs I did, it was never something too serious. It wasn't something my body couldn't deal with.

Shrugging to myself, I stuffed the baggie into my coat pocket. It's not like I had anything better to do, I mused to myself as I whistled a tuneless song. It would also mean I wouldn't have to spend as much money on food this month. I'd also be able to pay off my bills with some cash left over. I smiled happily at the fact and walked back home with a small skip in my step.

I fished the keys out of my right pocket and slid it into the lock. Pushing the door open and turning on the lights, I dropped the keys on the side table near the door. I lived in a cheap apartment complex which had old paint peeling off of the walls and in some spots you can see parts of the original structure. After slipping off my shoes I walked into the living room which only held a couch and a rickety coffee table. The wooden floor had cracks in it and squeaked loudly as I walked towards the far wall, throwing my jacket onto the worn brown couch as I passed it. Sliding down to a sitting position I took the bag out of my pocket, ignoring the grumbling of my hungry stomach.

The first needle looked like a frosty window, murky just enough to not be able to see through it clearly, but not opaque enough to block out everything. Taking off the cap and flicking it a few times to get any possibility of air out before I squirted a bit out onto my finger. Taking a small sniff, I found that it was scentless. At least now I know it's not vinegar or anything else equally disgusting. I rolled up my left arm's sleeve and sunk the sharp needle into the soft skin of my inner elbow, right into the major vein. I emptied the needle's entire contents before retracting the needle, letting the empty vial clatter to the floor. I felt the effects almost immediately. My eyes drooped down and my body went numb.

I had no control over my body now, and I fell onto my side with a harsh thump. I finally allowed my eyes to slip close and let the drug take me off to my unconsciousness.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another story line you've never seen before! This is a prologue of sorts, I'll update as soon as I can. As long as I'm not too lazy... Thank you to my amoiiizing beta- Rayany Amor! *bows head with reverence* you have no idea how many times she's helped me...Well, please R&R! I won't beg you for reviews, just saying.**


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open and instantly I was shocked by the sight before me. Instead of being slumped against the wall in my apartment I was sitting on the front steps of a theatre, a movie theatre to be exact. It seemed to be mid-fall since there were many dead leaves that littered the city streets. Despite it being the countries epicentre, there weren't many people wandering the streets. There were crowds huddled in coffee shops and similar places, but not nearly enough to fill the streets in order to be considered even half busy.

Neon signs glowed all around me, lighting up the foggy grey sky which was brimming with rain droplets. The air was bitingly cold despite the fact it was lacking the presence of the harsh wind which usually made the circumstances worse. Looking down I found myself adorning a loose black t-shirt which poked out from underneath a pale grey sweater with a large hood that covered the upper half of my head, a pair of black jeans, slightly ripped at the knees, clung to my legs, ending at the black almost-military boots which were far less clunky than an actual pair.

My hair was still its usual snow white except no one seemed to notice or care. Taking a look around the street I realized that they shouldn't have, I marvelled at the large array of hair colours that dotted the crowds. They ranged from snow white like mine to dark greens, even bright pinks. I felt my lips pull into a small smile as I raised my head. This was my kind of world. No one would judge me because of my white hair.

I looked down at both my left and right arm and felt my jaw drop. While my right arm was completely normal, my left was completely black with a metal-like feel to it. Rolling my sleeves back down I stood up off the step and brushed the dust off of my jeans.

I wandered aimlessly; really all I wanted to do was see how this city looked. I'm not exactly sure how I knew this was the epicentre of the city; I guess you could say it just came to me. This _is_ a dream after all, none of this is real. These people are just figments of my imagination.

I shifted deeper into my sweater and quickened my pace. It only took a few minutes of sight-seeing for me to realize that I already knew this city, inside and out. I could literally be dropped anywhere in this city and I would still be able to find my way back to the theatre I was sitting at before. Well I guess anything's possible in a dream. Right?

I watched a group of wanna-be gangsters huddle up into a group. They wore flat caps that were swiveled to the side and their pants were so far down that their ass was hanging out. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their stupidity. Who would want to low ride? I bet they think it'll catch all of the girls' attention because it's so "cool". Catching their attention may be right, but thinking it's cool? Absolutely not. Lenalee went through a whole rant about how disgusting she thought it was, I sat there and laughed.

As I walked past them, I couldn't help but give them one last glance. I think it would be pretty cool to be in a gang. I know there were a lot in this city, but they're so good at staying under the radar that the cops weren't able to find them. I grinned and decided to give it a try. Why not? There wasn't anything better to do. There wasn't anything to lose anyways.

I started to think about ways to initiate members and unconsciously walked into the city park. It was filled with half-dead trees and the scent of newly fallen leaves. My eyes unfocused as I excogitated places I could find the people I was searching for. The people that passed by me were blurs and I didn't even bother telling one apart from the other. It wasn't until I saw a large black splotch in my peripheral vision that I finally stopped and surveyed my surroundings.

I was walking on one of the less used roads of the park. The trees grew closer together and the path was hardly worn down. It was just an over all inconvenience to most. In the summer there were too many insects, the spring was too muddy, winter was lonely, and the fall had too many leaves. Most people didn't walk this path simply because the feeling was all wrong. There were a few scattered benches around that were meant for people to sit on to take breaks, but mostly it was just an expanse of trees as far as the eye could see.

I looked to my right where I first saw the splotch, and found a pile of black resting on top of a bench near-by. From far away it might have looked like someone had forgotten their winter coat there, but a closer look would reveal that it was actually a person. I strolled over to the bench; conflicting emotions ran through my being. Should I wake the person up to prevent them from catching cold? I could just leave; it was their choice to sleep here. Or maybe they were kicked out of their house. I bit my lip and stuck my hand out, ready to shake the person awake, only to hesitate before making contact. Should I?

I steeled my nerves and put my hand on what seemed to be a shoulder. What if they're an ugly man that hasn't shaved in months? I cringed at the mental picture but shook it from my head. I'm not going to start judging people.

"Hey. If you keep sleeping here you'll catch a cold." I shook the person until I felt them stir and immediately released my grip.

The bundle shuffled around and a head soon poked out of the pile. I was bewildered by the person's appearance and had to force my eyes to not widen. The man narrowed his eyes at me before sticking his head back into his pile and giving a muffled "It's none of your business."

The man had silky long black hair that held a tint of blue to it. His eyes were pitch black and his face a creamy white. To say he was beautiful was a complete understatement. His face told me he wasn't fat, maybe even slightly muscular. I stood there awkwardly but couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't want to leave just yet; I even wanted to talk to him a bit more. It didn't have to be serious, I just wanted a conversation.

I wracked my brain for an idea, but the only thing that came too mind was, "Would you like to form a gang with me?" I mentally face-palmed and became flustered. Of all the things to say I had to say that, out loud even!. The man poked his head out again and gave me a weird look. I could just tell he was judging me inside his head.

"Form a gang? You? I don't think a scrawny child like you could even lift a twenty pound weight, much less beat someone to death." He snorted at me but didn't disappear again.

At least I caught his attention and to him I'm at least a wee bit interesting. I crossed my arms in offence at his statement.

"Trust me, I can. I can lift at least one-hundred pounds with just this finger." I wagged my thumb on my left hand at the man and one of his eyebrow's raised before it furrowed with the other in confusion.

His gaze went from my face to my hand then back again. I shrugged my shoulders as I thought of an excuse. I wasn't that fast of a thinker to give a back story as to why my arm is black. It struck me as odd that the character was asking so many questions and being so belligerent, but shrugged it off.

"Tattooed." I put simply.

He seemed to nod in understanding but it was hardly noticeable. There was a brief silence between us until he sighed and sat up.

"Show me. Grab that branch." He pointed to a thick limb that fell off of a tree, looking to weigh around fifty pounds. "And throw it over to that bench." His finger moved to point at the next closest bench, which was a good twenty metres away.

I shrugged one shoulder and lightly jogged over to the branch. Why not? It was easy enough. For me that is.

"Let's make a bet then. If I can throw it over there, then you have to promise that you'll form a gang with me." He eyed me closely before nodding his head, it was obvious he didn't believe I could make it.

I lifted the branch effortlessly and shifted it to my left hand, holding it as if it were a spear. It's helpful being ambidextrous. I placed my right foot back, crouched lower to the ground, before I shuffled forward a few steps and impelled the branch out of my left hand. It cut straight though the air before slowing down to land roughly on the ground, right in front of the bench.

I dipped my head down slightly in satisfaction and gazed at the man sitting on the bench jeeringly. His eyes bugged out of his skull and his whole posture showed surprise. He caught my gaze and quickly composed himself, relaxing his body and allowed a scowl to settle on to his face. I think he would look better if he smiled, but since I haven't seen it yet, I wouldn't know.

I walked over to him calmly while wiping the smug smile off of my face, and stuck out my hand.

"Welcome to my gang." I gave him a kind smile which seemed to only make him frown more, but nevertheless he took me hand and shook it.

A bet was a bet. When our hands let go, I sat besides him and he grudgingly moved over to make room. He wrapped the black fabric around himself and snuggled inside, it looked so warm and invitingly comfortable.

"What's your name?" he asked me after a moment. I glanced his way before answering, "My name's Allen. Allen Walker. What's yours?"

He reverted his gaze and stared into the barrage of branches. I watched as a lone leaf fell from a tree and fluttered down onto his lap. He moved just enough from his coat so he could blow the leaf off before retreating into his warm cocoon.

"Kanda."

That's how I met the first member of my gang, Kanda. We talked for hours about nonsense which involved a lot of glaring on Kanda's part, probably because he was still a sore loser, and smiling on mine. He was just so interesting and fun to tease, I couldn't help it. It was only a few hours later that we decided we needed a name, something cool but also suiting. It wasn't until the drug was finally wearing off did Kanda think of the name; Exorcists. It was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so late! Hope you enjoyed. A review would be nice too :) O****mggg, going to Anime North! Anybody else going? Anyone cosplaying? I probably won't this year, but next year, yes. Don't have enough time to actually buy a wig :/ Poop. **


	3. Chapter 3

I cracked open my crusted over eyes, feeling as if I hadn't opened them in years. My entire body felt like a dead weight and my arms were like rubber, lying limply on the ground. Pushing myself up once I got a bit of feeling back in my arms, I sat upright with my bank against the wall once more. My head was spinning, but not in a nauseous way, more like as if I spun around in circles a billion times. Everything looked so cool, it all blurred together into one messy blob. It was exhilarating, the nauseating effects would come later. I grinned to myself stupidly as I stood up, almost losing my balance, preventing myself from landing on the floor face first. Using the wall as leverage, I hefted my body upright as I tried to regain my bearings.

When I glanced at the clock that was situated on the coffee table and my happy mood instantly vanished. It was only one hour left before I'd have to leave for work. Honestly, I had no desire to go, but it was a necessity if I wanted to have a warm place to sleep at the end of the month. Black Order, the casino, needed all of there workers to be sober and attentive, but they won't get that from me today. Lenalee and I take the same shifts so we can cover each others backs and help in case anything dangerous happens. As I said before, we made a choice to stay together and we're sticking to it until the end.

OOO

I stepped into the casino after changing into my uniform, and couldn't help reminiscing about my dream. I don't understand how I lasted three years working here without losing what was left of my sanity. I left my adopted family at eighteen and have been working here until my current age, twenty-one. Everything was too bright, too noisy, and too aggravating.

The lights from the machines burned my retinas while the dimness of the rooms made me need to look harder, to distinguish open space from actual people. I walked past all the slot machines, straight to the back of the casino, where all of the poker tables were. The back is for big gamblers, putting high stakes and going all in. Some games even ended with fist fights and can become quite dangerous. I was pretty good at close combat, so the manager thought it best to put me in one of the high-stake tables. It wasn't the highest, but more than enough for me to improve my combat skills in just a week.

I stepped to my assigned table and pulled out the set of cards from its place underneath the table. I took off the closed sign made of plastic, and placed it under my chair. Shuffling the cards like it was second nature, I distributed it to the people who were already here. There were only three players this time, but I could see a few customers lingering around the edges of my table, most likely checking out how much this table was worth. I gave the players a practiced kind smile and placed my black fedora on my head. Tipping it just enough to hid my eyes so that only the people sitting could see them. More privacy.

As I shuffled the cards game after game, I thought about the dream I had last night again. It felt so real and it was definitely fun. Much more fun compared to real life anyways. Usually the only dreams I have are ones to do with "master". A cold shiver went through my spine at the thought and one of the players looked at me oddly. The demon in my dreams was a man who had red hair and half is face was covered by some odd sort of white mask. It looked pretty stupid to me but the girls thought otherwise. He would constantly buy alcohol and play around with various women. Not only was that bad, but I also had to pay for his debts! I hardly have enough money to keep myself alive, how was I also had to pay for _him!?_

The dream I had last night…it was like playing a video game. I wouldn't know about the dying part yet, but it was definitely fun enough to be addicting. The man my mind made up was beautiful, and just my type too! As I fantasized about the powers of the drug, I heard one of the players trying to catch my attention and jumped back to reality.

As I shook the remnants of my daydream out of my mind, I noticed a girl was looking at me. At first I thought she was Lenalee, with long black hair, but soon realized it was just a stranger. Her hair was tinted more towards red than green. She stood at the edge of the crowd staring at me, and standing alone.

I shuffled the deck of cards again, momentarily looking down and as I looked back up, she gave me a smile. It wasn't a _Hey there _kind of smile, it was more of a _I find you really attractive, you want to meet up later?_ kind of smile. I almost laughed to myself but held it back. I broke eye contact and didn't give any sort of reply. I hope she got the point. Sure she was pretty with long black silky hair, chocolate brown eyes, an hourglass figure, and pouty lips…okay yes. She's perfect. Just my type if you know what I mean. It's still a really nice feeling to be liked by such a hot girl though. Just because I'm…you know, doesn't mean I don't think some girls are hot.

OOO

I unlocked my door and slammed it closed. I didn't mean to take my anger out on the door, but what else could I do? Dropping my keys and belongings down, I strolled to the kitchen area and looked through my small fridge. Nothing. I sighed and closed the door. Just as I thought. I didn't have much left from last months rent. You might ask why I don't share an apartment with Lenalee if we're so close. The answer is simple. She shares her apartment with her brother and I thought it would be awkward if I just butted in. I wanted Lenalee to think I was fine off on my own and she didn't have to look over me all the time.

I decided to skip dinner and just buy a coffee for breakfast tomorrow. My stomach growled loudly in hunger but I ignored it. In a few hours I would feel the effects of a starving stomach, but for now I was okay. I was used to the feeling for the most part anyways. As I walked past the couch, I noticed something on the coffee table. That's right. As if in a flashback, I recalled every aspect of the dream, shocking me. My memory was never this good. I thought of the boy and smiled goofily to myself. Even though he was a fake, I would still take the pleasure of seeing him.

OOO

My mouth opened wide as a yawn escaped and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around and found the familiar setting. My entire body felt so warm and cozy, it was nice. As I sat up and found that I was sleeping on the bench where I found Kanda. I breathed in the crisp scent of drying leaves and looked around for Kanda. At first I was a little worried that he left without his coat, which I was currently using, before I looked down. He sat on the ground in a black sweater and jeans. His legs were crossed and it seemed like he was meditating. I thought it would be a good idea to not disturb him, but I was never one to take my own advice, or others.

I stood up as quietly as I could and squatted in front of him. I put both hands on the bench, on either side of his shoulders, and I leaned in until my nose was almost touching his. I held my breath and smiled.

"Boo!" I shouted and his eyes flew open. His hands jerked up into a defensive position and he flinched at our closeness.

"What the hell?" He yelled at me and I moved away, laughing. I wiped the tears away from eyes and snickered a bit, still trying to get over his reaction. Who new Kanda could show so much emotion. He growled at me and stood up, picking up his coat and wrapping himself in it. When Kanda and I were both using it as a blanket it seemed so floofy and soft, but once he put it on, it seemed a lot thinner and almost fit his shape. I stared at the coat in awe, it's magical.

"Well since you're _finally_ awake, let's go." He turned his back on me and walked down the leaf covered path. I stood up and followed him, a few steps behind at first but soon caught up.

"Shut up." I frowned at him. "Where are we going?" We came to the end of the path and in a few moments we would be in the middle of the city again.

"Walking around. We need more members than just the two of us you know." He stated it like I was an idiot. I let out a breath and ignored him, it looks like _someone's_ being bitchy today. As we walked down the streets, going from the better part of town to the darker areas, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. What would Kanda look like as a female dog?

I looked around at my surroundings in wonder. It was shabby to say the least. The buildings were dilapidated and on some buildings there were large holes as if some person kicked it all the way through. I stuck a bit closer to Kanda and surveyed the area nervously. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. There were very few pedestrians walking around while everyone else seemed to be part of one group or another. By groups I mean gangs of course, or at least it looked like it. I heard loud shouting come from my right, one of the alleys.

Kanda and I both stopped to peer in. It was dark but the outlines of people were unmistakable. There was something harsh that sounded like a punch before a girl shot out. She almost tripped on the sidewalk in her hurry, but righted herself just in time. She didn't look injured so it was safe to assume she was the one doing the punching. That's when I realized just how familiar she was.

Her black hair tinted green, was let loose instead of put into two high ponytails on either side of her head. Instead of her signature frilly dresses, all her clothes were black and white. Ranging from her tight black band t-shirt underneath a warm fuzzy black and white sweater. She wore ripped black jeans and leather boots. She wore lots of necklaces and bracelets with spikes, along with eyeliner around her eyes, making it look like panda rings, but it still looked cute, but in a creepy way.

"Lenalee!" I shouted and she looked at me in surprise. She straightened herself out and walked over to us, flipping the bird at the person in the alley as she passed, who then started swearing at her.

"Allen!" She stopped in front of us. "I didn't know you were here." She regarded us coolly, which amused me to no extent. She would never act like this in real life.

"Neither did I." I replied.

Kanda stood off to the side watching both of us, clearly feeling left out of the conversation and confused. She suddenly grabbed both of our hands and dragged us both back to the way we came. I saw Kanda out of the corner of my eye trying to shake his hand out of her grasp, but to no avail. Lenalee stopped dragging us after a few metres and continued at a normal pace.

"What happened?" I questioned her and got startled when her expression turned sour.

"I left the group." She replied simply but I knew it was anything but. She looked over at me and sighed. "Hard to believe, but I'm in a gang. Surprise." She lifted her arms in a dramatic flourish, faking astonishment. I laughed at her expression, which was extremely hilarious, especially since she was wearing so much black makeup.

"Why don't you join our group then?" I asked her and she looked over at me, shocked.

"Since when were you in charge of a gang?" She looked incredulous and my gaze shifted over to Kanda who was walking a few steps behind us, not wanting to intrude on our conversation.

"Since yesterday." Shrugging, I jerked my thumb back to where Kanda was. "He was the first member." Kanda saw my hand movement, but couldn't hear what I said. He glowered at me, confused, but I didn't bother explaining the situation to him. She grinned at Kanda before accepting my invitation. Great, now I have two members.

"I can get someone else to join you. She's one of my friends. She doesn't fight much, but she's amazing in the medical area." Lenalee informed me and I nodded along with her words.

"What's her name?"

"Miranda." Miranda? My brain stopped for a second before whirring back to life. I swear I heard that name somewhere before. It was on the tip of my tongue. My fingertips lightly touched my lips as if it could help me think. Was she a colleague from work? No. I would have known. Despite being casino employees, we're like a family. Everyone knows everyone else, by first and last name at least.

"Moyashi." My skin prickled and I glared back at the person who called me by the nickname. My friends back in high school would always call me that because I was a midget and all white.

"What did you say?" I ground out at Kanda through gritting teeth and narrowed eyes, before realising he wasn't even talking to me. My posture straightened and I lost the deadly aura. He was staring at an advertisement for ramen with extra bean sprouts. He glanced over at me just to see my deadly glare and smirked. Oh damn.

"So your nickname is moyashi, eh?"

"N-no." My face flushed and I pouted, facing the other way.

"Mo-ya-shi." He sounded the syllables slowly and teasingly, grating on my nerves. My eye twitched and I heard him chuckle behind me. During the short time Kanda and I had known each other, we already formed a strange relationship. We had a knack of pissing each other off and getting into arguments, but we never really cared. I guess it was just for show, despite the fact we were missing an audience.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him and stomped away, cheeks flushing angrily. Damn bastard. Bakanda. I heard Lenalee laugh at our antics and I couldn't help relaxing, just a bit. It's going to be like this everyday now, isn't it? I could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. J'ai fini :3 Have fun and please follow the story :D Of course reviews would be appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Walking along with no specific destination in mind, Kanda and I went into the darkest part of town with stereotypical sketchy alley ways, with dealers lurking around every corner, waiting for their next vict-customer. You could see groups of people (the mafia? Or maybe just another gang), slipping in the shadows, ready to beat anyone who comes within their vicinity.

Lenalee left us a while ago to find Miranda and keep an eye out for any other possible initiates. Kanda and I were new to this, but that didn't necessarily mean we were bad at fighting. Just a few hours ago we decided to have a duel, and I discovered that Kanda's skills with a sword were incredible. We used fairly straight branches, that we found near the side of the road, and used them as makeshift swords during our fight. I asked for a rematch seven times. I lost eight times (counting the first match). I was much better with hand to hand combat than anything else, but my swordsmanship wasn't too shabby.

After our duel, Kanda and I had endless conversations about anything and everything. Most -actually all- end in arguments, but like always, they were only half hearted with no real malice behind them.

"No, I'm pretty sure that in a fight, Chibitalia would run away before even bothering to help Holy Roman Empire."

"Well doesn't Chibitalia care about Holy Rome? Who knows, maybe he'll turn badass and even take over Russia one day." Kanda shrugged, staring forward, obviously not too interested in the conversation.

"Bakanda! Have you _not_ seen Chibitalia's-" I froze with my mouth open as Kanda whipped his head around and glared at me.

"What, did you just call me?" I blinked a few times, a stupid expression plastered on my face.

"Bakanda." His mouth twitchd and I paled. Wrong thing to say.

"Die, moyashi!" He grabbed me into a choke hold and I let out a gurgle of surprise before I found myself wedged between his chest and arm.

"Kanda! Let go of Allen!" A familiar feminine voice called out from behind me and the grip slackened. Pulling myself free, I saw Lenalee walk over briskly with another girl hot on her heels, looking like she didn't want to be left alone. Her hair beautifully curled and silky, but her eyes made me cringe inwardly. They looked so sad and scared. Plus, the make up she put on didn't help with the effect.

Similarly to Lenalee, she also wore shades, as well as a simple black long-sleeved shirt that clung tightly to her frame, along with grey jeans with leather boots. What was surprising, was that there was somebody else following behind them. He had orange hair and green eyes, with (was that a bandana?), _something_ tied around his head, covering one of his eyes. Kanda stopped to look as well and raised an eyebrow at the third figure.

"Who's the kid." He asked Lenalee and the boy pouted.

"His name's Lavi. He heard Miranda and I talking and wanted to join us." She shrugged, she didn't care about another recruit member. It was my decision to whether keep them or not anyways.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 22 years old for crying out loud!" He crossed his arms. I stared at him incredulously. I'm 21 years old and I look a good five years older than him. Maybe it's just because of my hair.

Lenalee made the introductions and decided that to get acquainted with one another, we should all go do something as a group. After much debate, we thought that practicing our combat skills would be a good idea. This way we would know how everyone one else fights, and find ways to make our fighting styles work together. We went to the outskirts of town and found an empty clearing. The sun shone bright, creating dark blotchy shadows that marked the ground where there were trees. The clearing was in the shape of a rough circle, about the size of a hockey arena.

"So, who's up first?" Lenalee stood with her hands on her hips as she looked us over. Miranda was standing at her side, clearly not participating in the fighting.

"Let's see what the newbie is capable of." Kanda voiced, a sword magically appeared at his side.

Kanda explained to me that whatever weapon you imagined was able to magically appear whenever and wherever you wanted. It only works for weapons though, money or food wouldn't appear. The funny thing was, all weapons were possible except for guns. You could imagine the most complicated weapon in history and you'd get it, but no matter what you tried, you weren't allowed guns. I think that you would have to physically make one in this world if you really wanted to use it.

There was a sharp click as Kanda removed the sword from its sheathe, followed by a metallic sliding sound as the sword was pulled out. Kanda walked to the middle of the clearing and waited for Lavi to take his weapon out as well. A quiet poof sounded and a small thing that looked like a hammer appeared on Lavi's belt. I almost laughed aloud. What could something that small do? I caught Kanda smirk, he thought the same thing. With a gasp of surprise from Miranda, I looked back at Lavi and found that the small hammer grew to be almost as tall as Lavi himself.

"The art of surprise." Lavi winked at me and walked into the clearing, right in front of Kanda.

Lenalee didn't seem astonished at all, just amused. With a shout, Lenalee signalled the start of the match and the three of us watched the pair fight. It seemed they were evenly matched and I couldn't help but laugh when I heard agitated grunts come from Kanda and chuckles from Lavi. He was having fun rubbing it in.

"Okay you two, that's enough for today." Lenalee called out and both men stopped, straightening out their backs until they were standing upright again.

There were a few cuts on Lavi's skin, as well as Kanda's. On top of Lavi's hammer there was a black cross that held a sharp point at the end. I guess it's safe to say that it _is_ sharp enough to break skin. Both were panting hard, but neither wanted to let on they were actually tired.

"Good job, you two. Go to Miranda and get healed up, in the meantime you can watch Allen and I beat the shit out of each other." She gave me a dark grin and I laughed. Walking to Lenalee, I gave Kanda and Lavi each a hi-five. The real Lenalee would never swear, much less get into a fight with me.

"Any specific weapon you want to go against?" I asked Lenalee, rolling onto the balls of my feet, my posture relaxed. While everyone else only had one weapon choice that they could fight well with, I had a large variety, but there was a cost. My left arm. Whichever weapon I choose, my left arm will morph into it, or if it's anything like a sword, my arm will detach from the rest of my body.

"Hand to hand." She stated and dropped into her ready position, arms raised a bit to cover her face. My favourite. I smiled and I felt my left hand morph. My fingers elongated and turned sharp at the bottom. My entire arm was as strong as metal, but felt as light as a feather. I looked down and wiggled my fingers. Appendages that looked like claws waved back and I dropped into my own stance. I stood diagonally with my left hand in front of me and my right hand to the back. I heard a low whistle come from Lavi.

"That's so cool." His voice was filled with awe and I smiled. Glad to see I could still impress people.

I leaned all my weight on my back leg and pushed off, shooting through the air, straight to Lenalee. I saw her eyes narrow and she dropped her body weight. She was going to throw me to the side using my own momentum. I stopped just before reaching her attack range and darted to the right. She looked shocked for a moment because of my speed, but focused almost immediately. I stuck out my hand, ready to slice her face into shreds, but her arm shot up and blocked mine.

We grappled for a few seconds before splitting apart and going back at each other. She used a round house kick, sending me flying to the edge of the clearing. Not wanting to give me time to recover, she ran at me. I flipped agilely back onto my feet before she could reach me and dropped low as she aimed a kick for my head. Grabbing her leg with my right hand, I used my left hand to aim straight for her heart. We weren't lying when we said we were going to rip each other to shreds. It's not like we're actually dying. She's a figment of my imagination for Gods sake. I can just imagine another Lenalee.

She fell backwards into a bridge and kicked her leg out of my hand. I have to get at least _one_ hit on her. Eyes narrowing, I charged forward and slashed out, leaving a long gash on her thigh. She winced in pain but didn't pay it any mind. It was going to slow her down, but not by much. She jumped a few steps away from me to catch her breath back. Nuh-uh, who said I was going to give you breathing room? With a smirk, I ran and feinted left. Instead of aiming at her face like she thought I would, I stuck my foot out and kicked her legs out from underneath her. She fell with a loud thump on her backside, before rolling to the right. Just milliseconds before my claws would have punctured her throat.

"Stop!" I heard Lavi shout and I staggered a bit, the shouting putting me off balance. Ignoring him, I ran at Lenalee anyways. Half of her back was faced towards me leaving me a perfect opening.

"I said stop, Allen!" Lavi sounded hysterical now.

I merely laughed and Lenalee finally looked back. I stuck my claws out towards her and her eyes widened; shrieking in fear. Against what most people would do, Lenalee kept her eyes open the entire time and didn't stop looking at me. At the very last second, I shifted my hand a little farther to the left and slammed into her. Her mouth dropped open and she let out a quiet cough, while looking down at my arm. There were gasps of horror coming from the three person audience off to my right.

My hand seemed to be sticking out of Lenalee's back since she turned her body to face me at the last second. My fingers dripped with her blood and as she looked back up, I gave her a sweet smile, tilting my head to the side. All three people off to my right were still in shock, rooted to the ground. Her deep purple eyes met my grey ones and I saw the emotion passing through them. We were friends for all these years. We knew each other inside and out. Her eyes wavered and tears were threatening to spill. Just as the first few drops were about to fall, her body slumped forward, but not before a flash of a new emotion passed through them: excitement. Lenalee collapsed onto me, breaking the spell and Lavi yelled.

"What the hell did you do?" He ran towards me with Kanda right behind him.

I felt shuddering and looked down to see Lenalee shaking. I smiled widely and let out a large guffaw of laughter. Lenalee took her cue. She raised her head and everyone could see her tear streaked face, not with pain, but with laughter. We both fell onto the ground and they were shell-shocked once again. Lenalee and I hi-fived each other in victory.

"That was awesome!" She snickered and stood up, pulling me with her.

I held her close in an embrace as we looked at the three figures. Miranda sighed in relief and shook her head at out antics. I guess Lenalee told her something was going to happen but not the specifics. Kanda let out a barely audible mutter and crossed his arms, not pleased with our little performance. Lavi's jaw dropped open and Lenalee kindly pushed it back up for him.

"B-but. You stabbed her." He looked between us.

"Haven't you ever watched movies?" Lenalee chided him before turning to me. She glared at me for a second before her expression turned happy again. "Just be happy that Lavi made me look backwards. Your plan would have ended horribly if he hadn't." I shrugged my shoulders and hugged her tighter towards me.

"I knew you would know. You'd find some way to make it work out." She rolled her eyes.

"Dumbass." She flicked my forehead but returned the hug.

"Are you okay?" I looked at her leg and she followed my line of vision.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious."

"She says, while in a few minutes she'll be dead because of blood loss." Kanda chastised. Since her jeans were black, I didn't even realise how much blood there was and neither did she.

"Well damn. I'll be back." She removed herself from me and jogged over to Miranda.

"Why did you stop us?" I asked Lavi and he looked at me in confusion.

"You two were going to rip each others heads off!" I gave him a blank look.

"So?" I asked and all he did was stare at me, mouth agape. This time, I was to one to push it up for him. "We're professionals, don't worry." I patted him on the head before walking to Lenalee. I scratched her pretty deep, I hope I didn't hurt her too much. My claws retracted into human fingers again as I kneeled beside her on the ground.

"So, leader." She glanced at me before looking at Miranda bandage up her wound again. "Have you properly assessed our skills yet?"

"Yes, I have, and I think we have a pretty strong group."

* * *

**A/N: Updates will be a looot slower. Exams coming up :) Hope you had fun and post a review if you have time!~**

**P.S. Anybody watch Black Rock Shooter? It's so confusing 0.0**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a really long time... sorry. I had no urge to write anything for a while. Plus I had exams.. but it's already summer now so no excuses... :( Well enjoy the story and reviews of course are appreciated :)  
Everyone go say hi to Rayany Amor! Amazing beta who helped me with so many stories *sniffs***

* * *

Reasons why I constantly take this drug? Well there are exactly three reasons. One, it kills time. Two, it keeps my stomach from creating the world's next largest earthquake. Three, it's very entertaining. This dream world is so much better than my reality. I have actual friends here, not colleagues that I just say hi to everyday.

OOO

My eyes burst open and I looked around, finding myself back in the clearing where we first fought in pairs. I remember walking here last time I came into this reality, but didn't remember when I sat down on the ground. I lay down on the cool grass, staring at the sky filled with serene soft white clouds crawling at a slow, even pace.

I lifted my right hand and clenched it into a tight fist. Human. Unclenching my hand, I found crescent-shaped nail marks on my palm. Positioning my hand as if I was holding a rod, I heard a quiet ringing sound that would be inaudible to others around me. Little white sparks flew around my right hand before a large black and white broad sword appeared in my hand. To me it was as light as a feather, but to others it most likely weighs about the same as a baby elephant (which is still pretty heavy).

A rustling to my right caught my attention and my eyes flickered to the grove of trees. I threw the sword to the sound and heard a gasp of shock, shortly followed by a thump which signalled the sword had hit a tree. There was low muttering and a heavy grunt, then Kanda's head appeared though the undergrowth and I winced. His gaze was murderous and I couldn't blame him. I could've cut the poor guys head off. It seemed like I nicked him on the face with my weapon, but luckily it didn't seem deep. There was just a one inch long cut on his left cheekbone.

"Shoot! Sorry, Kanda. I didn't know it was you." I lifted myself into a sitting position with one arm (the other one was the sword I threw at Kanda if you forgot).

He trudged towards me, my sword/arm a deadweight behind him. He tried not to show it, but I could see the strain evident on his face as he dragged the sword towards me.

"You could've killed me." He glared and dropped the sword on the ground in front of my feet. Sighing because he was finally allowed to release the heavy burden, he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Moyash-"

"It's Allen."

"It's been a week already." He continued, completely ignoring my words. "Aren't you going to tell us your assessment? We fought, what, five gangs already without a battle plan?" Kanda ungracefully dropped onto the ground, sitting cross-legged, awaiting my response.

"I was thinking of waiting another week." I said and grabbed the sword, watching it avidly as it shattered into pieces and melted back onto my shoulder, forming my arm again. I flexed my fingers to make sure they were still in proper working condition. "I was hoping you guys would learn from each others fighting style just from practicing alongside each other. You could build on it and even come up with some combo attacks." Kanda said nothing, instead playing with a long blade of grass.

"Can't you tell me?"

"What makes you so special?" I lay my head on my hand and saw him look away fast.

_Was that a tinge of pink on his cheeks?_ His eyes narrowed and his face bled back to its normal colour, so fast I though I saw wrong. He regarded me with his normal straight face which was pretty much emotionless unless he was showing anger or annoyance.

"Nothing. I'm just curious and it's not like the assessment is top secret information. I'm the co-founder so I have the authority to know." He countered almost straight away and I couldn't help but give a secretive smile to myself.

"Well, everyone in our group is really strong." I gesticulated with my hands as I spoke. "All of you obviously fight best with your first weapon of choice. Lavi with his hammer, Lenalee with hand to hand combat, you with your katana and me with…" My face scrunched up as I tried to think of something. "Whatever I feel like using. I'm not even sure myself yet. Our only problem right now is Miranda. Lenalee said she could fight, just not very well. I'm worried about her safety because of that. If we get into a larger brawl, we have to make sure she's safe since she's our only medic. What do you think we should do? Should we teach her hand to hand combat or with a weapon?" Kanda pondered about my question.

"We could teach her how to throw a deadly Frisbee?" I laughed and Kanda shoved my head jokingly.

"The most we can do is to teach her how to fight hand to hand and get Lenalee to teach her." Kanda stated. "She looks too frail and weak to hold a large weapon and I have a feeling that if she holds a pointy object, she'll end up stabbing and killing herself, not the enemy." The air around us gloomed as we thought of the countless times she had tripped and stabbed herself with a scalpel while trying to clean up her kit.

"You're right." I voiced and looked at Kanda, who had the exact same emotion of disdain on his face. I noticed the cut from before and found it was now oozing blood.

"Kanda you're bleeding!"

_How did I not notice until now?_ The blood already trailed halfway down his face. He wiped some blood off his cheek and gave a small 'huh' sound. I crawled over to him, cleaning and disinfecting the cut with items from Miranda's first aid kit which she left here. As I kneeled before him, we started talking about trivial matters again.

"So, Kanda. Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"No."

"Oh, then have you had a boyfriend?" His face flushed lightly and he stuttered.

"N-no!" I grinned at his reaction, internally of course. I dabbed his face lightly and released him.

"There! All better." I beamed and kissed the bandaged cut softly. He flushed even more and scurried away from me.

"W-what the hell, moyashi!" His eyes turned swirly and his face nearly resembled a ripe tomato. I acted innocent and tilted my head to the side sweetly.

"Well whenever I got a boo-boo, my mother would always kiss it better for me." This of course was a complete lie. My foster parents didn't give two shits about me. My uncle seemed more likely to do the kissing than my parents. Fortunately he didn't.

"That doesn't mean you can randomly go kissing other people not from your family!" He covered his face with his bangs as he tried to bring his emotions back under control. His heart was beating so loud I could actually hear it, despite being five metres away from me. I chuckled and Kanda glared at me, face fairly pale.

"Calm down, BaKanda." I stood up and brushed off my pants.

I guess Kanda didn't really like physical affection. At least I know he doesn't hate me now. I offered him my hand and he grudgingly took it.

OOO

We were walking back to our assigned meeting spot in silence. I didn't dare break it since Kanda seemed to be mulling over what happened earlier. When he's thinking, you shouldn't disturb him. At long last, we exited the forest and turned a right, finding a secluded path that was hardly used. I found a bench and sat down, Kanda copying my movements.

"I think Lavi would look better in a dress."

"What?" He looked at me oddly. Well I did say something completely out of nowhere.

"I finally got you to talk!" I clapped my hands together happily and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, moyashi. I personally think Lenalee would look better in a dress, and not Lavi."

"That's only because girls are _supposed_ to wear dresses and not guys." I countered. "For example, if you were to ask me who would look better in a dress between you and Lavi, I would say you."

"I don't know whether to be offended or not…"

"Count it as a good thing. If you were to add me in this competition, I think I would look the best."

"…Why?"

"Because I'm smaller than both of you."

"Moyashi." He smirked. I glared at him and kicked his shin. "I guess you would look the best. _I_ would never wear a dress, and Lavi," He shivered. "Just, no." I laughed and leaned back on the bench, feeling the smooth wood underneath my fingers.

"But I think you're the most handsome, Kanda."

"Right, and you would be the prettiest." He rolled his eyes and looked the opposite way of me.

"Wouldn't we be the most perfect couple?" He spluttered and glanced at me.

"Uh, no." He deadpanned and I pouted, not disheartened by his comment.

"Allen!" A loud scream broke through our peaceful atmosphere and I flinched.

I shot up from my seat and saws Miranda running towards us. Of course not without tripping over her own feet at least twice.

"Allen! Look at this!" Miranda thrust the newspaper in front of my face and I inspected the article she highlighted in red.

"Noah sieges city." I read aloud and Kanda poked his head over my shoulder to take a peek.

"The only area they didn't get is the centre, which is currently controlled by us." Kanda stated and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I bit my lip and furrowed my eyebrows. This wasn't good. The Noah were well known for being one of the strongest groups in the city. They conquered so many groups that they ordered them based on their strength. All of the smaller groups were called 'akuma'. The weakest groups would be labeled as level one akuma, and the strongest known so far, are level four akuma. You never know what else they might be hiding. For all we know, they might have level six akuma up their sleeve as a joker.

"Allen! What are we going to do?" Miranda shouted at me, obviously panicked, as if we would die in five minutes. She gripped her head with both hands and started freaking out. "They're going to come after us next, aren't they?" Her eyes widened and she dropped into a crouching position on the ground, rocking back and forth with her arms around her legs. I eyed Kanda and he let out a disgruntled sigh.

"I don't understand why you always make _me_ do this." He snuck up behind Miranda and with a quick hard jab to the back of her head, she was rendered unconscious. Kanda caught her mid-fall, gently easing her onto the bench we were sitting on before. I grinned and rolled the paper into a tube in my hand.

"Because you're my second in command." _Plus, he's the only other one here. I wouldn't be able to do it since Miranda was focused on me in the first place. _

"That's not a good reason…" He made sure Miranda wouldn't fall before sitting on a bit of bench space not occupied by her body.

"In this world you don't need a good reason." I smiled sadly and kicked a pebble.

"_Only _in this world." Kanda mumbled and I almost fell over.

_What? _Kanda was talking about this dream world as if it's not the real one.. Just like me. I was dumbfounded and shook my head. I was probably just tired and heard it wrong. I gave a minute nod to myself. That's it. There's no way in hell that Kanda actually came from my world. This is a dream for goodness sake!

OOO

It turned out that Kanda and I were the very last ones to know about the latest news concerning the Noah. Miranda already told both Lenalee and Lavi hours before she actually told us. I didn't think we were _that_ hard to find. We all sat in our base, which was really just an abandoned apartment building decorated to suit our tastes, lazing around until something interesting would finally happen.

I lay sprawled across the 'living room floor', that was just the activities room, playing with Kanda's sword, Mugen. I was surprised he even let me touch it (although he did look slightly unwilling), since if Lavi laid even one hair on it, Kanda would rip him to shreds. Kanda sat on a black leather couch near me with his feet by my shoulders reading today's newspaper. Miranda, now awake and fully calmed down, sat across from Lenalee at a table playing cards. Lavi was polishing his hammer, currently shrunken down to its smallest size. I mean, cleaning something smaller would be a hell of a lot easier than cleaning something as big as a house.

I swung Mugen around in circles, testing my skill with it and at the same time, trying not to hit Kanda's legs. My skills with Mugen weren't up to par with Kanda's. It makes sense since this _is_ his sword. I quickly turned bored and let out a lugubrious sigh, sheathing the black sword and laying it down beside me. I turned my head towards the right, where Kanda was sitting and looked at him. He looked gorgeous with a concentrated expression.

I smiled and poked his leg. He pointedly ignored me (as well as telling me to stop), by putting the newspaper between us so I couldn't see his face. Pouting, I flipped my entire body to face him. I lay on my right arm and used my left to start annoying him. Poking his legs repeatedly, I watched for any reaction but got none. I tried untying his laces, but the second I touched them, he hit me with the rolled up newspaper. _How'd he roll it up so fast?_

"Hey!" I grabbed my abused head (he has a pretty hard hit), and frowned up at him. He raised his eyebrow, staring at me emotionless.

"Get up. The floor's cold, you might get sick." I was dumbstruck.

_Wow. He actually cares about me._ But he was right. The floor was frozen because of the cold temperature outside and we haven't found out how to turn the heater on yet. He gave me his hand and I took it, jumping up fast. Maybe a little too fast. My vision turned black for a few seconds and I dipped forward clumsily falling. A pair of arms caught me just as my vision and senses returned. I found myself almost sitting on Kanda's lap with one of his hands on my shoulder and the other grasping my waist. His eyes were wide and I flushed. I stood up and sat down beside him, hurriedly looking the opposite way.

"Sorry, I got up too fast." I mumbled and saw Lavi smirking at me and I paled. I mouthed the words 'Shut up' to him, but he ended up laughing quietly, almost doubling over. He put both hands into a heart shape and made a kissy face, pointing to me and Kanda. I glared at him and ran my finger across my neck rapidly, the universal sign for 'You are going to die'.

"So, is there something you two would like to tell us?" I heard Lenalee's teasing tone come from my left and I looked at her with rosy cheeks.

A little bit of colour grew under Kanda's cheeks.

"No. Now shut up." His voice had a sense of finality that told everyone else the conversation was over.

"Ne, Kanda, don't be so mean." I placed my hand on his arm and jostled him.

"Yeah, Yuu-chan!" Lavi butted in and killer intent surrounded his being.

"Don't call me that baka usagi!" Kanda growled. Just as Lavi was about to reply, someone slammed the door open. Everyone jumped onto their feet, ready for the enemy. Lenalee pushed Miranda behind her and Lavi expanded his hammer. A figure came crashing through the doorway and everyone relaxed. It was just one of our scouts. I think his name was Toma.

"Allen!" The man panted hard, hands on his knees, fighting to get his breath back. "The Noah are here!"

It was as if the room caught on fire. All members of Exorcists flew around the building, grabbing their things and changing into their heavy duty battle clothes. They were made with stronger materials so we were less likely to get hurt and cut up. In less than five minutes everyone was ready and heading out the door. Shifting my fingers into the claws I used during the first fight with Lenalee, I ran with Toma back to where he last saw the Noah.

I wasn't going to let them take my territory or my friends.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! I would say updates are going to be faster, but I'm not going to lie to you. Sorry. I guess I just need some sort of motivation :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aha! I'm finally back! I plan on updating all three stories in three days! Yes. I wrote this in a few hours. I forced myself. I felt bad for all those readers that have to deal with my tardiness. *bowing* I'm sorry. This chapter was not looked over by my beta...sorry Ray. So I'm sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy yourself while you can!**

* * *

I never understood how girls could run in heels. After watching Lenalee sprint in them, I never plan on figuring it out myself. She's both fast and graceful in her three inch high heel boots, which leaves me watching her in awe.

"Well if it isn't Allen Walker." I froze midst stride and my head snapped to the right. There was a small cloaked figure sitting on a thin window ledge, daintily licking a lollipop.

"Road." I growled and placed myself into a defensive stance. "What do you want from us?"

"Oh, nothing much." She sang and giggled, a little creepily according to me.

"I just felt like saying hello to our new neighbours, that's all." She leaped off the ledge and landed lightly on the ground like a cat.

"This doesn't seem like a nice, warm welcome to me." She took a step towards us and my muscles stiffened. Kanda slipped in front of me and drew out his sword, pointing it at Road.

"Don't come any closer." He threatened, the blade glinting in the light.

"Oh? What's this? Your little boyfriend is trying to be cute a protect you?" She shook off the hood of her cloak and I was appraised with her striking image of spiky blue hair and golden eyes.

Her gold eyes seemed to stare straight through you, into your heart, and pick out all of your dirty secrets. _Eye rape?_ The cloak was plain and black but underneath she wore a long sleeved white top along with a skirt and striped socks. The perfect outfit for a cute little girl, not a scary one that threatens and brutally murders people left and right without blinking an eye.

"He isn't my boyfriend." I flushed and frowned at her disapprovingly, trying not to look a Kanda who peeked back at me.

I grabbed Kanda's shoulder and gently tugged him backwards: a signal that told him to stand down until I give my instructions. Grudgingly, he sheathed his sword and shifted back so he was one step behind me. Giving me leadership, but still sticking close enough to protect me. The way he cares about people is so adorable.

"You could've fooled anyone with all the little looks you were sending each other." I ignored her comment.

"Either you get off our territory right now, or I'll have to use some dirtier methods to shove you off." I threatened her but all she did was cross her arms and lean her weight back onto one foot. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine. I'll tell you the real reason I came here today. I wanted to call a truce between us and form an alliance."

"How the hell is calling this a truce. You literally surrounded us from all sides. This is more threatening than anything.

"This is threatening?" She looked genuinely confused and surprised. Where did her innocent childhood go?

"If you continue to address the situation this way, we will never agree to create an alliance, no matter the terms of agreement."

"None of the Noah want to fight against your group, Allen! All of us have agreed that you would be an asset to us, and us to you. You're group is strong and we're strong as well. We could help each other greatly."

"If that's true, then what's with the whole deal of surrounding us?" I asked and she sighed loudly, annoyance flickering beneath her eyes.

"It was the Earl's wishes. He wanted to conquer more territory so we were forced to take over all of these weaklings." She grimaced. "They didn't even put up a decent, much less proper, fight. Anyways, regardless of that, it's not like we've ever bothered you before this and we haven't caused you any trouble either. Sure we're the strongest group, the most powerful in number, and terrifying," This is just overkill. Now she was just trying to make her gang seem all glorified. "but that doesn't mean we kill _everyone_ on sight. We have to make strong allies too. How do you think we got this far?" As she was talking I was scouting the perimeter, looking around for any of her men. They might be waiting for her signal, prepared, so they can ambush us when we were relaxed.

"Where are all of your men?"

"I don't know. I didn't bring any of them with me and I made sure that none followed me. Those pesky akumas were ordered to constantly monitor me so I wouldn't get into any trouble." Her eyes narrowed and her emotion turned sour. I guess she's not the _biggest_ fan of the Earl. He seemed quite annoying to her. "So? Well you agree to become our allies?"

I relaxed my posture and my friend's copied my movements. That didn't mean they weren't watching their surroundings for any sign of danger. They looked at Road suspiciously but didn't voice anything aloud.

"How can I be sure you won't go against your word?"

"I can make a promise." I sweat dropped at her answer.

"Promises are easily broken."

"I'll kill one of my men?"

"You have so many, they're easily replaceable. One man doesn't mean that much to you." I stated, looking at her boredly and I heard a small laugh come from Lenalee. At least one person found this conversation amusing.

"I could…kill one of the Noah?"

"You would never do that."

"You're right. It's the same thing as killing family or a loved one." She mused and bit her thumbnail. "Do you want a lollipop?" She fished around her cloak before her small hand came back out, holding a large red sucker. I thought of all the places that could have been in and how many poisons she could have added to that.

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders and Road threw the lollipop over to me. If she took one more step, Kanda would cut her head off.

"Moyashi-" I cut Kanda off with a glare.

Being higher in authority is helpful in times like these. I scrutinized the red candy and turned it around a few times in the light. I would be an idiot to trust her right now and eat something she gives me out of the blue. Hit with an idea, I walked to the end of the alley out onto the sidewalk. I searched around until I saw a little boy preparing to walk past.

"Hey, little boy!" I called and he looked over at me confusedly.

"What do you want, old geezer." I froze and barely stopped myself from lashing out at him. Just because I have white hair doesn't make me an old man. I gave him a fake smile and put the candy in front of his face.

"Do you want this?" At this point I hoped the candy really _was_ poisonous so it would kill this rude brat. His eyes immediately lit up at the prospect of candy and he stared at it in awe.

"Oh boy, candy!" He tried snatching it out of my hand, but I raised it above of his reach.

"Nuh-uh. First you have to come over here with me before you get your candy. I just want to…uh…show my friends how absolutely…adorable you look." I lied between my teeth and oddly, the boy followed me with no complains or hesitation. He even looked happy!

"What kind of child nowadays talks to a stranger, follows them, and takes their candy?" Road asked, completely stunned. The child looked up at me with hungry eyes and stared at the candy still residing in my hand.

"Can I have my candy now? I did what you asked, right?" He stuck out his hand and I dropped it onto his palm.

"Just uh…make sure you stay here until you finish, okay?" I swear, if this kid actually listens to what I say…

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He stuck the candy into his mouth and sucked on it.

I swear this is probably the most idiotic kid in the world. Haven't his parents taught him anything? How the hell was this boy raised? By dogs? Everyone, including Road, stared at the boy in silence, watching him slowly finish the lollipop. If he felt uncomfortable because of our staring, he didn't say anything. I think this kid would do anything for candy.

"So are you finally convinced that the candy isn't poisonous? Will you trust me now?" Road asked me after the child had finished eating.

I knew it could've been doused with slow acting poison, but I'm pretty sure the kid would have felt a few side effects by now. I frowned at the little boy, who was hopping up and down a little (sugar high?), and felt a bit saddened that he didn't die. No one is allowed to call me an old geezer. No one. I sighed and pat the boy on the top of his head.

"Okay, you can go." I shooed him off and he happily skipped away.

I watched him stop at the edge of the sidewalk and look both ways at the street as if he was preparing to jay walk. He seemed giddy and he wouldn't stop bouncing up and down. I guess either he wasn't observant enough, he was impatient, decided to be a daredevil, or was just completely stupid. The next thing I knew, the boy started running across the road, only to be hit by an oncoming car. To my pleasure, the car didn't stop. From here, I couldn't see the boy's body on the ground. One problem solved. I grinned at his death. Serves you right, little boy.

"Allen, calm down." Lenalee squeezed my arm and the horns that were once protruding from the top of my head disappeared. She looked at me worriedly, but I told her I was fine and not to worry.

"Well that was a boring way to die." Road drawled and made a 'tsk' sound. An idea popped into my mind.

"I know what we can do. How about you give me the one person he hold most dear to you in your life for a month. It's the perfect way to test our trust of each other." I smiled internally at my amazing plan.

She paused for a moment to think about my deal and hesitated. It would be a great loss on her part if we decide to stop the alliance. She was the one that wanted us to trust her, so it would make sense for her to be the one with something to lose.

"Alright. I agree with your terms. We'll do it for a month, if you do so much as scratch him without his consent," What does she mean 'without his consent'? He's willing to be hurt?! "then our alliance is obliterated and null."

"And if you secretly meet with him or order him to kill us, the alliance will stop and we will not hesitate to kill him instead." I smiled at her but she didn't bat an eyelash.

"Agreed." We shook hands.

"Bring your friend in front of the city park at noon." I told her and she nodded her head. I

was surprised she was willing to sacrifice this much. I waved goodbye and released my weapon, listening to it shatter.

"That was so boring, Allen!" Lavi finally spoke up and a tick mark appeared on my head.

"Did you want it to turn bloody instead? Would you like to lose a few appendages?" I glared at him. I wasn't a fan of violence. I was happy about the turn of events today, other than the little boy. He deserved it.

"Who do you think she's going to give us?" Kanda asked beside me and I shrugged.

"Who knows."

.::::.

"Shouldn't you wear the uniform, Allen?"

"Why? So people can look at me funny?" I glanced at Miranda from the corner of my eye.

"You should have some protection on you. Maybe they're laying up an ambush for you."

"Right out in the open during daytime where everyone can see?" That was one of the reasons why I chose the city park.

Tons of couples and dog walkers come out everyday to enjoy the cool outside air as well as get in a bit of exercise. The park is pretty much in the centre of the city so commuters will be bustling about, buying a quick lunch before heading back to work. Miranda looked flustered and was trying to find a retort. I gently grabbed her shoulder, making her look me in the eye.

"It's okay Miranda. Kanda's coming with me and there's so many people outside right now. They wouldn't dare make a move." I eased her worries and she nodded her head grudgingly before latching onto Kanda, telling him to be safe and look after me. I'm not a child anymore.

"Kanda, we're leaving." I opened the hotel door and stood in the doorway, waiting for Kanda to unlatch Miranda off of him and make his way over.

"Damn woman can be so annoying." He grumbled, walking straight pass me. I laughed at him, shutting the door behind me.

.::::.

"Where's Lenalee?" Kanda asked in the middle of our walk to the park. I shrugged my shoulders, stuffing my hand into the pockets of my sweater.

"I think she's with Lavi, somewhere, doing…something." I said.

"Your detail in answering questions never fails to bewilder me." He raised an eyebrow and I slapped at his head. He dodged and I pouted.

"Stop being sarcastic." Kanda finally decided to let loose today, so instead of putting his hair up into its normal ponytail, he left it out. The dark locks cascaded down his back like a waterfall, reaching down to his butt.

"Kanda."

"Hm?" He looked at me.

"Why is your hair so long?"

"Too lazy to cut it."

"Can I cut it for you?"

"Like hell I'm letting you touch my hair!" He roared.

"You're right, maybe you should leave it long so when I'm walking with you, it looks like I'm walking with a girl." He glared at me.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, moyashi." I grinned wider. "You know, maybe I should shave my head bald." He muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't! I love your hair!" I reached over and ran my fingers through his soft silky hair. It has the same lightness as feathers and the same silky softness of hair doused with a crapload of conditioner. "What do you use to wash it?"

"Soap." (- true fact!)

"But doesn't that make your hair dry?" He shrugged and I stared at his hair, running my hand through it even more now and with more fervour than before.

I have new respect for his hair now. His hair stays silky after being washed with _soap_ every time? Soap bars are pretty much the worse thing you can wash your hair with.

"What do you think Lavi and Lenalee are doing?"

"Sucking each others face off." Kanda stated it like it was obvious.

"They would make a good couple wouldn't they?" He shrugged.

"They wouldn't be compatible."

"Like us." I piped up.

"Do you really think our relationship is _that _bad? We're friends aren't we?" He looked back at me, watching me run my hands through his hair.

Yes. I was still doing it. Like how alcoholics are addicted to alcohol, I'm addicted to Kanda's hair. My strange addiction. I'm surprised he hadn't stopped me. I enjoyed the moment and played with his hair, wrapping the silky strands around my finger and then untwisting it.

"I think we're more than friends." I leaned over and whispered into his ear. I saw him give an unconscious shiver.

"In your dreams, moyashi." I mocked hurt.

"You mean we can't be best friends?" He seemed to falter for a moment. Ha! He thought

I was talking about being lovers. I won't deny that I was hinting at it though.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Allen!" A shrill voice screamed and I gazed towards the entrance to the park. Near the side stood Road with a tall male beside her, hood covering his face. She was holding onto his hoodie while waving to us with her other hand.

"You're late, Allen!" Road pouted and I checked my phone. 12:02.

"It's only been two minutes." I mumbled.

"Well, here he is! Treat him nicely or I'll kill all of you, okay?" She said it so sweetly as if she were playing with toys and was talking to her stuffed animals.

"Who did you bring?" Kanda asked and the man pulled down his hood.

"Tyki Mikk. It's a pleasure to meet you." His golden eyes stared into mine and I stuck out my hand. He was not intimidating me at all. He took my hand into his large one and we shook once.

"The pleasure is all mine." I gave him a kind smile.

* * *

**A/N: Please review? With a cherry on top? Or do you prefer chocolate...**


End file.
